1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container assembly having a lid threadably securable to an open head container member. More particularly, the present invention relates to a seal located between the lid and the container member which is gradually compressed as the lid is threadably attached to the container member. A horizontally pivotable locking member is provided on the lid which engages a plurality of teeth on the container member to prevent the lid from loosening during shipment.
2. Description of the Background Art
Various open head container and lid assemblies are known in the art. For example, applicant's prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,967,926, the entire contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference, discloses a container member having a lid securable thereto with a pair of locking members pivotable about a vertical axis for engaging teeth located on the interior side wall of the container member. Further, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,494,674 and 3,897,874 each disclose a seal located between a container member and a lid which is compressed between adjacent horizontal surfaces.
While these arrangements are useful for providing a seal between a lid and an open head container, and a latch mechanism for preventing unintentional rotation of the lid, the amount of sealing is limited to the strength of the user, and manipulation of the latching mechanism can be difficult. There exists a need in the industry to provide an open head container and lid assembly having a seal located between the lid and the container member which is gradually compressed as the lid is rotatably threaded onto the container member such that the strength necessary to properly apply the lid and compress the seal is reduced, while still providing the necessary sealing ability to prevent liquids from leaking past the seal. Further, there exists a need in the industry to provide a latching mechanism which may be easily manipulated by simply depressing a locking member located on the lid to allow rotation of the lid with respect to the container member.